


Can(not) Be Closer

by NomiNolinasiNNs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Abeloth mentioned, Anakin Skywalker is the Chosen One, Angst and Romance, Architects, Brotherly Love, Canon Universe, Celestials (Star Wars), Complicated Relationships, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Mortis arch, Old Gods, Planet Mortis (Star Wars), Sexual Content, The Architects (Star Wars), The Chosen One (Star Wars), The Dark Side of the Force (Star Wars), The Force, The Light Side of the Force (Star Wars), Tragic Romance, Twin deities, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiNolinasiNNs/pseuds/NomiNolinasiNNs
Summary: Lovestory about the Celestials/The Ones and the origin/procreation of The [Chosen] One.Inspired by Mao101 (Tumblr) aka Shunkaidono (Deviantart) fanarts and AriesOnMars fanfics on this pairing.
Relationships: The Daughter | Winged Goddess & The Son | Fanged God, The Daughter | Winged Goddess/The Son | Fanged God
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	1. Ephemeral & Eternal Entities

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Blinding Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242371) by [AriesOnMars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesOnMars/pseuds/AriesOnMars). 



  
Mortis was sunless that day. Somber ash clouds covered the sky. Not a single light ray penetrated the impervious veil.

Such light spectrum would otherwise please the Son, but not today. He was tormented by forlorn thoughts, getting more and more anxious. He stood under a tree, scraping the tough bark nervously. The root cause for his unease was the Daughter. Today, for the first time in their lifespan, she did not greet him at dawn. He had been restless since then. The evening was about to transform into the night, and his anxiety reached its peak - his Sister was not showing up.

Only when the first star lit up above the skyline, he finally felt her approaching and tensed even more. Something was _askew_ with her as compared to _yesterday_. The Son got concerned to no end - such a drastic, unforeseen change was hard to get accustomed to. It unnerved him to the core.

“Evening,” he greeted shortly as the Daughter approached the tree and leaned against its massive trunk by his side.

“Hello, dear Brother. What worries you so much?” she felt his anxiety immediately.

“You haven’t come out at dawn. Where have you been?”

“I had some... issues. I am sorry I didn't make it to greet you,” she answered, hanging her head.  
  
“How are you? Is everything fine?” He glanced at her. Her bright glow hurt his eyes. It seemed, she shone a little brighter than usual, but he endured the pain.

“Everything is fine,” sounded the monotonous response.

“No, I sense there is something up with you!”

“Nothing is up.”

“I can _feel_ it! What happened? Did our Father summon you without me?”

“No,” she breathed leaving his curiosity unsatisfied.

“Why are you so naughty?! I can not stand this _uncertainty_. Why don’t you tell me the truth?” he flared up.

“Because it is a personal matter,” the Sister whispered almost inaudibly, stargazing.

“Since when do you consider me foreign? I am your second half – what is yours, is mine. We share everything!” The Son could not believe his ears. She had never hidden anything from him before. _Why is she avoiding the truth now?!_

“Yes. We _used_ to share everything. But things are changing.”

“So you are not going to tell me,” The Son was upset because of the remark and the Sister's unwillingness to open up.

“No. Sorry.”

“Fine! I will find out myself!” He made a resolution.

The Daughter chuckled and giggled. Her quiet laughter caressed his ears but discouraged him at the same time. He was worried for her to the bone and could not share the sudden joy.

“What’s so funny?” he asked offended.

“Oh, stars! You are so _stubborn_. So _ambitious_! You can’t accept the fact that there are issues you need _not_ know.”

“I want to know **everything** about you!” He blurted out, turning to face her. An intense glow from her figure hit his eyes again. He squinted, unable to endure the pain in his eye sockets any longer.

The Sister became thoughtful. The Brother was tormented by the lack of awareness about her state. She foresaw that his stubbornness and desire to ‘know everything’ would drive him crazy until he figures out what is happening. He would dare anything to dig the truth. She knew that, thus she had no choice but to offer:

“Alright. I suggest the following: you unveil a secret about yourself, and I tell you what happened to me. Agree?”

It was Brother’s turn to become thoughtful. The price for the truth seemed negligible at first. But what secret could he tell her? He had shared everything with her 'till the last drop. _Not quite the very last though..._

“Well?” The Sister anticipated his confession.

“A secret?”

“Yes. Something you would never tell our Father!” she clarified.

“Hmm... This is...” He stammered. There were only a couple of such circumstances, which he was not willing to share with anyone. And they were...

“What? Is it too _private_?” She asked as if reading his thoughts.

“No,” he contradicted her deliberately since it was exactly so, “It's just... You won’t get me and... Maybe even get upset.”

“Just say it already!” She insisted, smiling slyly.

He did not see her face but perceived her desire to crack the intrigue he had created. Suddenly, he felt stuffy and chilled. It felt extremely difficult to give out the delicate truth he had in mind. Mainly, because it concerned _her_.

“I... When I,” he hesitated, swallowing nervously, reminding himself that, most likely, she was also going to uncover some shocking information, “When I fall asleep... I dream of you. In these dreams, you are stunningly beautiful, mature and... undressed,” he gave it out in one go, and if he could he’d blush. But his pale skin was devoid of such peculiarity, it only grew colder, and a tremor overtook his extremities.

“Wow, what a revelation! So **un** expected!” The Sister could hardly restrain herself so as not to laugh wholeheartedly.   
  
She was well aware of Brother's unbridled interest in matters that concerned her. Given a chance, he would not miss the joy peeping at her while she was bathing or dressing. The Father reprimanded him for an unhealthy interest and forbade him to touch her a long time ago. But these prohibitions only inflamed Son’s youthful curiosity.  
  
The Brother felt the Sister's emotions and pouted more.

“Do not laugh at me! Do you even imagine how do I suffer because of this!?” He frowned and turned away.

They kept silent for a while, comprehending the situation. The impatient one broke the silence first:

“Now tell me what is going on with you,” he demanded.

The Sister sighed and confessed:

“I am turning into a female. An adult one, like in your dreams, I guess. My essence is changing, and my body is deforming. In the morning I experienced such a change, quite a painful one. But I feel much better by now.”

“Whoow,” The Brother was at a loss how to comment on that.  
  
Of course, he suspected they would change over the course of centuries. From naïve and dependent on each other, they’d become strong and equal. And then, probably, different. Or even the **opposite**. He sensed the changes were occurring but didn't want to believe in facts. It was all too soon! He wanted to be bound to his Sister, be as one, as they had been at the beginning of time. But they were drifting apart inevitably. And he did not welcome this.  
The Sister also understood that they were becoming different and there was no turning back. She attempted to delay the inevitable with all her might.

“Give me your hand,” she said suddenly.

“But... You shall not be touched,” Brother's memory of the Father's reprimand was still fresh.

“But you’d like to touch me,” she stated the obvious.

The Brother remained silent, hesitating. He was _torn_ to touch her. He wanted her skin on his skin, craved for her warmth and affection, which he had not felt since... He could not remember how long!

She knew it. Because she felt the same way. Attracted to him. She needed him like air, like water, like the light. Despite he was not the Light. He was the Darkness. But without darkness, there would be no light as well as She would not exist without Him.

“Well, I do,” she revealed, “Come on, don't be afraid. Father won't find out!” the Sister encouraged him and stretched her arm, offering to take her palm.

“I hope so...”

The Son cautiously opened his eyes and held out his hand. To his shame, his fingers were shaking and the palms sweating due to excitement, giving up his unvarnished state. Although, the Sister knew how he felt anyway.

She turned to look at him, peering into his tense features. She noticed that he began to change too. His cheekbones were now more angular, the chin - wider, his shoulders - broader, his torso - tighter, and his gaze harder. He became hot-tempered and blatant, contradicted the Father all the time... But she loved him all the same.

He looked at her lustfully, scanning her figure, trying to understand what had changed. He did not notice anything new in her appearance. But her energy was different indeed. She attracted him like forbidden fruit, the most delicious and desirable one. He felt drawn to her like never before. He was ashamed of his dirty thoughts and carnal desires. Especially now, when he was standing right in front of her, the most virgin creature in the universe, his Sister. Kind, gentle, sweet, and loving. Moreover, she was becoming more and more beautiful and feminine each day. And he...  
He was miserable in front of her beauty and had no idea how to cope with his desires.

Their hands touched. The Brother froze. His thoughts stopped and his heart was no longer beating but madly fluttering. The Sister wrapped her fingers around his, stroking his knuckles smoothly and confidently. He followed her example, flexed his fingers, and squeezing her hand. Through the veil of chilling embarrassment, he managed to feel the warmth. He was deprived of it for so long that even this tiny drop seemed a generous gift.

“Let’s take a walk?” She suggested, unable to withstand his intense gaze any longer.

“Let's go...” the Brother was back to reality after a momentary trance, and trudged after the Sister across the meadow, squeezing her hand in his.

A few sun rays came through the heavy clouds on the horizon. The Daughter smiled at the scarlet sunset. The Son did not bother watching it because he could not and because he was too occupied watching her.

The Sister stopped, stretching her other hand to him. Brother took her palms, tightly squeezing them in his that had imperceptibly become twice larger than hers. The Sister started to go in a circle, commencing to twirl around him. It was like a dance. The Brother gave in to it. They whirled on the ground through the meadow like a hurricane.

The Daughter spread her white wings and ascended up into the starlit sky. The Son flew up after her, spreading his black wings with a loud pop. They whirled in the air for a while... and the Sister's hands slipped from his grasp.

An abyss opened in his chest at that moment. The Daughter glanced at him one last time before parting. Her eyes were sad, but for some reason, she was smiling.

The Son did not smile. He almost cried of sorrow as she flew away, leaving him in the gloom of the cold night alone.  
  
  
  
Later, the Father will punish him for disobedience and levity with the Sister. But the Son would not care. Despite the pain in the entire body, he would come to her in the morning, and interlace his numb fingers with her fragile and warm ones. If he is destined to suffer – he will endure this. The pain of the punishment is _nothing_ compared to the ecstasy he gets when he touches her. This pain increases his euphoria. Therefore he doesn’t mind the pain. He doesn’t care for the punishment. And the Father. All these are passing events and entities.   
Everyone and everything is ephemeral.  
Except for her eternal beauty.


	2. In The Moonlight

  
*

  
It was a dark and cold night. Just like all other nights on Mortis, that interchanged with warm bright days. Shadows penetrated the dark corners and alcoves of the palace that intertwined into gloomy labyrinths. Confusing. Obscuring the details. The Son faded in the midnight shadows. He crept through the twilight, heading towards the forbidden - the door of the chambers of the most beautiful being in the world. Her door.

“Sister...” he called out in a shrunken voice. A barely audible echo was the sole reply he received, “Sister?” He called again, eager to be heard.

“Brother?” She opened the door a bit, absentmindedly looking into the darkness, “What are you doing here?”

She did not see his figure in the darkness, only two red eyes that blazed the outline of her figure from the dark.  
  
She was wearing a translucent nightgown. The light fabric floated in the air, enveloping her graceful forms like a cloud. Her loose aquamarine hair fell waterfalls down her breast and back, reaching the thighs.  
The Brother did not dare to give an honest answer:

“Should I leave?” he asked.

“Did you come only to leave so fast?”

“Mind if I stay?”

“I don't,” she replied, not daring to send him away.

“Then, I am not leaving,” he said and stepped forward uncertainly.

The Sister opened the door wider and let him into her chambers. He slipped inside like a black shadow and stood by the window, staring into the moonlit sky. He did not trust himself, thus he averted his gaze away from her, clinging it onto everything that caught his eye, just to avoid looking at her in all her glory... To avoid seeing her dazzling beauty... To shun this weird _feeling_ creeping up in his chest...

“Why did you come?” She inquired again.

Her Brother had never been in her chambers before. Leave alone at night. Usually, they’ve been meeting at sunset, spending time talking, or playing outside. At nightfall, the Son wished the Daughter goodnight, swooping off into the darkness thereafter.

But sometimes he flew up to the Sister's window before dawn to secretly watch her awakening. He followed how she would rise from her bed, toss her turquoise locks from her chest to her back; how the sheer fabric of the chemise would slide up her thighs; how her hair would splash in her hands as she combed it. He would forget how to breathe, not taking eyes off her until the first rays of sunrise. But things were changing.

“Why did you let me stay?” He asked quietly.

In the moonlight, the Sister could hardly distinguish his features. The Son was her twin. The dearest and the closest, but so opposite to her. His broad shoulders and narrow hips, the angular profile, and the relief of hardened muscles made him look like a chiseled stone statue. He was tense. Anxiety enveloped him, imprinted as deep shadows on his face. She wanted to hug and comfort him, to remove the shadows from beneath his eyes. But she refrained from the impulse, unexpectedly feeling awkward.

“I assumed you wished to talk,” she said.

Slowly and smoothly, as if stepping into cold water, she approached him. The urge to touch and hug him intensified as well as the awkwardness that pricked her consciousness like a sharp needle pierces the flesh. She froze, not daring to step further.

“You are being sly,” whispered her Brother.

He brought his hand to her neck. She didn’t dodge away but parted her lips slightly, in surprise. He pushed the hair back from her shoulder, exposing the white skin to the moonlight and his gaze. It shone in the light, forcing him to squint. Cold fingers slid over her bare collarbone and outlined a dimple on her neck. His hand crawled higher like a spider and enveloped her puppet chin. His large thumb froze for a while under her pink lower lip.  
She shuddered, sighing convulsively.

“Are you afraid of _me_?” asked the Brother, bending towards her.

Goosebumps spread over her skin like smallbeads gone loose from a jewel.

“Sweetie, there is no fear in me. It's all in you,” she answered quietly, finding it difficult to control the tremble in her voice.

Overcoming the piercing awkwardness, the Sister took half a step towards him. Her hand lay on top of his, stroking its wide, cool back. Her whole body fluttered. Her dear Brother continued to study her with the burning gaze of his red-lantern eyes.

“Then why are you trembling?” he asked almost soundlessly, only moving his lips.

She had no certain answer thus looked down. She found it impossible to subdue the goosebumps running over the skin. The fabric of her nightgown failed to hide the erect nipples. Covered by weightless material they adorned her bust like pink pearls, capturing the Brother's burning gaze... Seeing Sister's reaction to their closeness, the Brother struggled badly with his own. They both weren't breathing for a few moments.

“You're cold,” she stated, filling the oppressive silence.

“Warm me up then,” he replied, drawing closer to her.

The Sister no longer held back her impulses. She placed her hands on Brother's chest and stroked the muscular torso through the black cloth. Leaning her head against his shoulder, she wrapped her tender arms around his sturdy body.

“You can do it,” he added, burying his nose in her soft hair, "Only you can..."

His large hands grabbed her graceful body, hugging her eagerly.

Illuminated by the moonlight, they've been drowning in each other's embrace that night.  
  
  
  
  



	3. In The Twilight

*

  
  
The sun was beginning to crawl down the sky, nearly reaching the horizon. The scarlet rays of the sunset penetrated the vitrages of the castle, painting the light frescoes on the floor.  
  
The Sister sat by the large mirror, combing her long hair. She was bathed in colorful rays of the sunset. Her turquoise curls streamed through her fingers and the comb teeth, gleaming in the red light of the sunset. The Brother watched her smooth movements from the shadow of the canopy. He often visited Sister's chambers, staying with her until late. Today he came as usual, before nightfall, sat on her bed, and watched her silently, unmoving. When the sun went down and plunged Mortis into the dimness of a young night, he did not a hurry to leave. He couldn't bring himself to do it.  
  
At the onset of darkness, the Sister lit the candelabra above the pierglass and began to take off her shiny jewelry, placing it into caskets. She hummed a familiar tune. Her big bright eyes reflected in the mirror. Gleams of candles splashed in her eyes like goldfish in the lagoon. The sight was hypnotizing. Her Brother looked at her reflection in the silver mirror without blinking, forgetting about time and decency.  
  
Sister did not request him to leave, continuing to prepare for bed calmly. She didn't ask him to turn away when she began to unbutton her dress. Nonetheless, he closed his eyes as soon as the light fabric slid down her shoulders. He couldn't look at it. Especially now, in the absence of any barrier between them. There was no glass and no curtain behind it, which would hide the astonishing beauty of her naked body from his hungry gaze. There was nothing on his way to her now. The seduction was unbearable.  
  
She took off her dress and put on a nightgown. Light lace fabric covered her beautiful forms purely symbolically. She sat down in front of the mirror again.  
  
Brother opened his eyes. Sister smiled at him sweetly through the mirror while braiding her hair.  
  
Slowly letting the air out through his nostrils, denouncing the decency and smashing his fear, the Brother approached her. Coming indecently close, he awed at how sensual and feminine she was. Clean. Untouched. Virgin. He froze behind her, still looking at her reflection hypnotized. His muscles pained from titanic attempts of self-control. He did not dare...  
  
“What is it?” asked the Sister, collecting white silk ribbons on the collar of the nightgown into a bow.  
  
“You know...” he hissed, looking into her eyes through the mirror. They were lovely. He wanted to dive into them, become a glare of light in their azure depths, drown in them forever. Looking into her eyes appeared his only salvation at these moments. He restrained himself and did not look at other parts of her body. It was too much. She was too close. Everything seemed unreal. Impossible. But he did not accept _the impossible._ He was full of desires. He fed on passion. Was fond of his ambitions.  
  
“I can only guess... I bet, it is something forbidden, like everything else you crave for?” The Sister raised an eyebrow in reproach.  
  
“I would not put it this way,” he answered firmly.  
  
His eyes were pinching due to hysterical attempts not to look below her chin. But even a half-look at her lips was enough for him...  
  
“But Father taught us **so** ,” she insisted. 

Noticing how Brother's numb gaze circled her lips and crawled lower, she intuitively covered her breasts with the palms.  
  
In one small movement of his fingers, the Brother extinguished all candles in the chambers, plunging everything into darkness. The Sister became tense, listening to his heavy breathing attentively. The chill of his breath ran down her spine. She closed her eyes, trying to calm down. 

“Forget about our Father. Speak for yourself. Listen to your heart,” he whispered, moving closer to her.  
  
The Sister sighed, shaking her head. Before she could say anything, Brother's hand slid under the collar of her nightgown and stopped between her breasts. The time seemed to slow down for her, the sounds became quenched by her rabid heartbeat echoing in the ears.  
  
The Brother felt her heart pounding frantically against his palm.  
  
Her eyes widened at an unexpected touch. But her Brother did not back down. Tangled in lace fabric and ribbons, his hand treacherously burst further into her gown, sliding down her chest, going under her breast. The Sister resisted his impudence. She grabbed his forearm, preventing him to move further than he already had dared. She also arched in protest. His hand swept across her breast, scratching the hardened nipple, thus making her twitch. She immediately pushed his nasty hand away from her.  
  
“It's time for you to leave,” she said sharply. Usually, she said this phrase with sadness since she didn't want to part with dear Brother even for a day. But things were changing.  
  
“As you wish, cowardy one!” He stopped his assault, retreating. For now.  
  
“Do not talk to me like this,” the Sister sighed sadly, convulsively clutching the loose bow of her gown in her fist. 

“Don’t push me away like this!” he retorted.

“I... Ah, I did not intend to!” she pleaded. 

“Nor did I! This is my nature!” He exclaimed and rushed out of her chambers through the window, disappearing in the darkness of the night.  
  
In a free flight, he spread his black wings. Soaring up sharply, he turned into a fanged monster. He darted away into the obscurity, his silhouette disappearing in the moonless sky. He had to get away from Her. Away from the shame.

The Sister did not see how fiercely the fanged monster rushed over the horizon and delved into the black forest.

But the Father saw it.

The Daughter closed the windows. She shut the curtains tight and locked the door. Falling onto the soft bed, she curled around the pillow. She shuddered every now and then due to excitement and nerve. She failed to fall asleep at that unprecedentedly dark night.  
  
  



	4. The Dusk

The warmth of the day had been gradually replaced by the freshness of the evening. The light grew dimmer, the air cooler, and the shadows darker.  
  
The Two were sitting in a meadow, under a huge tree. The Sister lifted hundreds of petals into the air, swirling them above the emerald grass and their heads. She laughed when her Brother dodged from harmless petals like from deadly arrows.  
  
He was sitting close to her. If he'd stretch out a bit, he could have touched her but he didn't do it. He enjoyed the tickle that her fluttering aquamarine hair was sending over his skin. Nothing else existed for him right now. Just her smile. Her tenderness. Herself.  
  
To distract himself, the Brother picked a small white flower and twirled it between his fingertips. Initially, he thought of fixing it in his Sister's hair. But he canceled this plan. She asked him not to touch her again, therefore he continued to twist the plant in his hand, staring intently into its middle.  
  
Sister noticed his stiffness. She shifted and sat in front of him. She took the flower into her thin fingers. The Brother lowered his hands, pressing his fists into the ground. He didn't know what she was up to. Judging by her mischievous smile, he suspected something funny.  
  
“Close your eyes,” she asked and he obeyed willingly. It was a relief for him - to close his eyes - since they weren't meant for daylight. They were watering, paining, and losing focus in the light. Even rays of sundown were hard to endure. Once he closed his eyes, the pain receded, and he could finally relax.  
  
A weightless slide of the flower petal down his face made him shiver. It was like a perceptible breeze. Tactile tenderness. Her tenderness. She slid the flower over his forehead and eyelids, switching to his cheeks and nose thereafter. She tickled his cheekbones and thin dry lips. He clenched his jaw, suppressing the wimp. His Sister did not torment him for long. She fastened the white flower behind the plaque of his leather clothes.  
  
When she stopped teasing him, he opened his eyes. As soon as the ruby lenses met the azure irises, they felt overwhelmed... By desperate desire to become closer, to drown in each other. To lose themselves in ruby/azure depth of the other. Dissolve, disappear and unite, merging into One. The Sister lowered her lashes, unable to withstand his burning gaze.  
  
The Brother took her hands and pressed them into his chest. She did not resist and did not remove her palms, listening to his heartbeat. He touched her hands above the elbows, stroking her skin lightly. His Sister made herself a little more comfortable next to him and leaned closer. Just a bit... But it seemed too close for him.

“You and I could rule the universe if we unite our powers and overthrow the Father.” He said while his hands slid up her forearms. 

“We can not do this,” the Sister looked down, breathing meticulously calmly.  
  
“What endless opportunities will open to us if we go for them together!” the Brother let strands of her silk hair slide through his fingers.  
  
“You are imagining things. Again,” she sighed, shrinking slightly.

“I want to see the world! As well as I want to be with you, without these stupid rules that our Father dictates!” He stroked Sister's tucked shoulders. 

“Hush your passions, Brother. The Father will get mad if he learns about them.”  
  
The Sister looked up at him. He was completely imbued by their moment. His dreamy expression and the faint pulsation of redlight in his eyes fascinated her. She had seldom seen Brother so deeply involved in something. And never - in someone.  
  
“Are you going to tell him?” He looked straight into her eyes. His hands were moving up her neck...   
  
“You know, I won’t.”  
  
“He needs _not_ to know about it. And about this,” he whispered, framing her head with his hands. His fingers dived into the waves of her hair. He pulled her closer.

She gave in. They often did so - brought their foreheads together, sitting opposite. But things have changed.  
  
The Son wanted _more_. He reached out and brought their lips together in a harsh quick move. The Daughter dodged at the last moment from the kiss. His lips crashed into her flushed cheek. He immersed his hand deeper into her hair, inhaling the scent of her skin. She smelled of flowers and freshness. It was intoxicating. He squeezed her hair and pulled it down, forcing her to incline her head back.  
  
To his surprise, there was no resistance. Her neck arched in front of him, seducing... His lips grabbed her transparent skin there in an instant. His teeth gritted her delicate flesh. His slippery tongue crawled up and down her neck.  
  
She gasped at the insanely vivid sensation that his mouth caused by tearing her flesh over the vital arteries. The blood in her vessels pulsed along with the pounding heartbeats. The Brother grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him, continuing to enjoy her skin and sudden flaccidity.  
  
The sun had hidden behind the forest line. The shadows of huge trees fell on the meadow, providing coolness.  
  
The Son felt a surge of strength - darkness and coldness were his elements. He sank to the grass, pulling the Daughter after him. Her body landed over his. They lay down chest to chest. He barely stifled a moan as the bottom of her belly pressed against his groin. Fluffy turquoise hair flooded his face. He couldn't breathe... The pressure in his groin was building up. He held his Sister tight, grabbing strands of her hair with his hands, and her tender skin with his mouth.  
  
The Sister felt his arousal. Realization of what they were doing washed over her like a cold wave. She regained self-control and pulled away hastily. The blush on her cheeks intensified. The Brother caught her wrists, preventing her from jumping up to her feet. But she did not let him keep her in an obscene position. She pulled free from his tenacious hands and jumped away. He didn't go to chase her. This was no longer necessary.  
  
The Sister soared up on her feathered wings. She headed to the castle, flying as quickly as possible, away from him, breaking through the rays of the sunset full-speed.  
  
The Brother could not look at the light, so he just closed his eyes, remaining on the ground, panting after a short but sweet struggle. Chills ran down his body. Though, he did not shiver from the cold. He was shaking from intense longing.   
For Her.  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Dawn

*  
  


The imminent sunrise manifested as a pearl-pink glaze at the rims of dark clouds. The Daughter opened her eyes and pushed the curtains to the sides. The trembling light of the early morning pleased her. She smiled at the dawning day.  
  
A dark, winged silhouette appeared on the horizon. It was the Fanged God. He was rapidly approaching the castle, making his way towards her.  
  
The smile faded from the Daughter's face. She became alert. Their last meetings disrupted her inner harmony. The very last one shocked altogether. She could not forget her twin’s lips on her skin... Tenacious hands wandering unceremoniously over her body, grabbing her hair toughly... The passion he poured on her, just for a minute, did not let her breathe evenly for several days.  
  
The windows of her chambers flew open at the behest of the Son. The dawn’s chill enveloped her body. She shivered in the bed and squeezed the blanket in an attempt to warm up. Along with the cold breeze, her Brother flew inside. He folded his black leather wings and closed the windows.  
  
The Sister looked at him, wordless. She missed him. They haven't seen each other longer than ever. But she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to meet in private again. Her Brother crept up to her, afraid of frightening her with his actions. She sat up, clutching the blanket, preparing to hear him out.  
  
“Good morning,” he began in a half-whisper, “Did I wake you up?”  
  
“No. I wake up with the first rays of light. My awakening was not up to you,” she answered in a lowered voice.  
  
He reached the bed and landed near her feet.  
  
“Forgive me. I was rampant. It’s because I... I ache for...” he wanted to spoil out everything that he craved for and wanted from her but he knew too well, that now was not the time, “Kindness and warmth. And... There are so much of them in you!” was all he issued.  
  
The Sister looked surprised. Her eyebrows were pushed together, her arms were tense. She shivered. Despite unease, understanding glittered in her eyes.  
  
The Brother hesitated. He had no plan of what to do or say to win back the Sister's sympathy. He came because he could not live without her. He could not bear his life without her beauty, warmth and hospitality. It took him a few days to realize how badly he needed this... Needed her. So he came, being pushed towards her. He couldn't resist it. She was Hope. Goodwill. Compassion. And he needed these too.  
  
“I can share my warmth with you,” she answered, smiling slightly, “Come over here.” She called and patted on the spot next to her, inviting him to lie down on her bed.  
  
The Son slowly removed his upper clothing, leather armor, and gloves. He gracefully lowered himself over the coverlet, keeping the distance. The Daughter lay down facing him. The tips of their noses touched.  
  
The Brother was breathing half-lungs. The Sister placed her hand on his neck. A long-awaited warmth spilled over his vessels from this tart touch. He closed his eyes, surrendering to sensations. She moved closer, stroked his head, then the pads of her fingers danced across his cheek, and caressed his neck. Her touch sent waves of heat through his body, sliding over his shoulder and arm. The Brother lay still, unmoving, not risking to answer in kind.  
  
Her hand rested on his wrist. She took his hand and put it on her waist. He could not resist and squeezed it, immediately pulling his Sister closer. In the next moment, he reached out to kiss her, but she put the fingers to his lips, not allowing him to cling to hers. Desperate, he grabbed her hand and began to kiss her thin fingers passionately. She didn’t pull her hand away, just whispered:  
  
“Shhh... Calm down.”  
  
“Don't you want to become closer to me?” He squeezed her fingers wet from kisses in his big hand.  
  
“We have already crossed all the decency boundaries, dear. I wouldn’t go further,” she replied, trying to pull her hand out of his grasp.  
  
“What bad is there in discovering what are we capable of? In surrendering to our passion?” He let her arm go.

“There is no Passion in me. It’s all in you, darling. I can only console you,” she reminded him.  
  
The Brother sighed heavily and squinted as if in agony: “I don't require this pitiful solace!” He rapped out.  
  
“And I cannot give you what you hope to get.”  
  
He drained the air through his teeth. He knew that he was oppressing, unbridled, and risked to ruin everything... But he could not mitigate the turbulence in his chest that was crushing his self-control like a hurricane.  
  
She put her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. It didn't make him feel any better. The burning sensation in his chest intensified and the passion got fed by such intimacy. He squeezed her in his arms. Their reliefs merged into a uniform line.  
  
“You know I can take whatever I want,” he said smoothly into her ear. The Sister pulled back hearing it, looking at him indignantly.  
  
He opened his eyes and gave her a predatory look. In the next instant, the coverlet was dethroned from her tense body. A barely audible gasp fell from her lips before the Brother benumbed her with the Force. He crawled on top of her, pressing his body into hers, grabbing her wrists into an overly hard grip. He began to pull up her nightgown. Thin fabric flew up her smooth skin with no struggle, revealing the slender legs. The Sister froze for a moment from an unbridled display of passion.  
  
He inserted his hand between her knees and slid it up her thighs, going for the bosom. She instantly clutched. He felt it but did not stop. His fingers made their way to her virgin folds. He reached there. His fingers rested against her most sacred body part, that no one was allowed to touch. He felt lightheaded from his accomplishment. Horror flashed in Sister's eyes, a ravenous desire - in Brother's.  
  
Not realizing how, she managed to Force-push him away. The push hit him though. He flew head over heels to the floor, by the window. The golden rays of sunrise pierced his eyes, blinding him. He covered his face, hissing in pain like a snake.  
  
“Go away. Or I will tell everything to our Father!” demanded the Sister, covering her nakedness convulsively.  
  
“Go ahead! Tell him! And disgrace yourself in his eyes forever!” He exclaimed angrily.  
  
“Leave, if you care about me,” she asked more calmly, but firmly.  
  
His eyes filled with moisture. He convinced himself that it was from the blinding sunlight, and not from the despair that squeezed his throat in its loop.  
  
“Why are you so thwarted!? You are hurting me!” He issued in annoyance and grabbed his robes, ready to go.  
  
“You are hurting me too!” Answered the Sister.  
  
Tears filled her eyes. She brushed them away, wheezing. The Brother did not see her tears, squinting to not to shed his own in front of her. But it was enough for him to hear her sigh to understand...  
That he _ruined_ everything. Again!  
  
“Sis'... I'm...” he froze by the window with his eyes closed, choosing the words...  
  
But he found nothing appropriate to say. There was no excuse for him. Moreover, he would not descend to making excuses for his nature. She knew it. And he knew it. But it didn't make either of them feel better.  
  
“Just leave,” the Sister breathed, opening the window, “And do not come back here again!”  
  
"You will come to me yourself..." sounded semi-confident, but hopeful, a prophecy they both knew.  
  
The Brother left her chambers.  
  
Oh yes, she knew perfectly well that it was going to happen. She will come to him, or he - to her. She knew she could not hide from him forever. That he would take what he wanted. And she wanted to give him everything she could, but at the same time not to surrender. She wanted to run away from him, but even more so - to be near. Wanted to shove him away, but better - to cuddle tightly and never let go. Never release him from a hug.  
Not to open her arms. Never see him. Love him not.  
To love him and burn together.  
To be with him.  
To be him.


	6. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (!) Warning (!) Maturity rating increases > M+

*

Once upon a time, the Son asked the Daughter to show him her favorite place on Mortis.

The Daughter adored flowering meadows and hills covered by fresh grass. She loved mountains and forests. Most of all the forest because there was enough shade for the Son to survive. So she took him to the forest one morning. 

She held his hand and guided him through the dewy thickets, toward one clearing domed by the branches of giant trees. There, in the shade and coolness, the Son was able to open his eyes and see the beauty of the virgin nature. The Daughter cared for it deeply - the forest was raging with vegetation, amazing the viewer with an abundance of colors. It was full of Life.

The Daughter stood next to the Son, shoulder to shoulder, enjoying the sounds of nature, the freshness of the forest air, and floral aromas. The Son felt her adoration and love for all living. Love poured through her, fertilizing the soil, giving life to all the beauty around.

The Son came to stand in front of her, leaning his forehead against hers.

“Love me..?” he whispered, closing his eyes. Her intense glow was unbearable for his gaze. Her pure selfless feelings were also unbearable. He had endured them for so long! He barely remembered the time when it all started: a boyish interest, which turned into the obsession, and then the insufferable desire of a man. He also failed to recall how many punishments he had received for his ill-tempered behavior with the Sister – all in vain – nothing could prevent him from craving her.

“Dear Brother. I have always loved you and will love you forevermore...” she answered in a whisper, placing her hand around his neck. This was true. From _her_ point of view.

“Love me the way **I** mean it,” he pleaded. His palms framed her thin waist.

“I can't,” she replied calmly.

“Please...” again a plea.

“Brother...” and a refusal again.

“I beg you! My patience is drained. I can no longer look at your body without touching it. I can’t keep sensing your warmth to never be warmed up by it; to be so close to you but be rejected,” he lamented.

“I am not rejecting you,” she tightened a hug around his neck.

“You do. Despite knowing how much I want to be with you, to see you, to be held by you... and I want to be someone special for you. To become even closer, dearer.”

“There are limits which you have to learn to accept, Brother.”

“I can not. I want more!” He stood his ground.

“We will both suffer because of your temper... and regret it,” the Sister mumbled worriedly as he pulled her close to him. Too zealously. Too harshly.

“I do not care.”

The Brother pressed her slender figure into his rough muscular torso. He inhaled her scent noisily and rubbed his whole body against hers. She didn't push him away, letting him enjoy himself. Even if she wanted to send him off, she could not - the attraction between them at that moment was too great for either of them to resist it. She was helpless.

The Brother was intoxicated by her tenderness, pliability, and softness of her body. He crumpled her hips and pressed his groin into her lower abdomen. He felt a spasm of languor there immediately. The pressure in his pants increased, manhood erected, protruding between his legs notably.

He grabbed Sister's dress and began to gather the fine fabric into his fist. The Sister stood motionless, breathing rapidly, clinging to his neck with her palms. He exposed her leg up to the thigh and stroked her skin there, sliding his hand along her rounded hip slowly.

The Sister sobbed, leaning to him. He did not stop and squeezed her soft skin there harder, greedily kneading it. She shivered and sobbed, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. Through the veil of lust, the Brother realized that she was not sobbing from pleasure, but crying.  
He stopped touching her body and let the hem of her dress fall down. He placed his hands on her back and stroke it gently.

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” He asked, not understanding her reaction.

“No. It’s just... I don't want to lose a brother...” she managed to explain between the sobs.

“You are not losing anything. Letting the brother go, you are getting a Husband,” he hugged her tighter, stroking her head.

“By all means... I'm not ready for that. Don’t you understand!?” She kept crying, clutching on his robes as if he was about to leave her forever.

“And I can't be him anymore. I am torn by longing, by the unsatisfied desire. I _want_ you. How do you not understand this?” He answered full-heartedly.

“You're breaking the Order, destroying Harmony that had been maturing for centuries...”

“This _harmony_ is killing me! I can’t live like this anymore!” Confessed the Brother and his voice faltered. He could no longer tolerate her aloofness and impartiality. It hurt him. Right in the heart: _Why?! Why the only one I love cannot be mine... Entirely mine. Why are the rules so unfair!?_

Tears filled his eyes treacherously. He had no wish to hold them back, letting them fall on the greenery under his feet, where they merged with the dew.

The Sister felt his anguish, his pain, and sorrow. She had never seen him cry before. He had never-ever cried. Not after the punishment, not of pain... She could not resist the urge to comfort him and touched his face, wiping the tears off his pale cheeks. The Brother also hugged her face with his palm and bowed his head, nuzzling her wet cheek. The Sister leaned closer and rubbed her nose against his skin.

Her chiseled lips touched his dry masculine features. She kissed him lightly on the cheek, then in the corner of his thin lips. And then her lips covered his.

The world ceased to exist for them at that moment. What remained was them and this kiss. Their first real kiss...

The Sister was pouring all her tenderness into it, while the Brother - all his passion.

From tart and comforting, this kiss soon transformed into moist and desperate. The Brother grabbed her lips in a fit of bliss, trying to enjoy them maximally, while possible. The Sister answered him, moistening his dry lips during gentle movements of her mouth over his. She snuggled up to him, wrapping his neck with her tender arms, unconsciously rubbing her chest against his torso, thus inflaming his excitement. A stifled moan escaped his mouth and dissolved in the kiss.

He swayed his hips, increasing the friction of his hard manhood against her feminine body. She drew back for a moment to peer into his features and realized bitterly that the feelings they experienced were completely different. While she was overwhelmed by compassion and tenderness, his essence was ablaze with passion and lust.

“How do I fix you? How do I make you sane?” She asked, framing his cheekbones with her hands.

“Just don’t stop.” He didn’t want to change anything.

Being with her was so wonderful, that he would eagerly give up his life for _this very moment_. Nothing else mattered now. He fell for her lips again, crushing his insatiable mouth on hers. He kissed her clumsily. Passionately. Ardently. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and bit her lips. She did not resist, giving him what he desired so badly.

The Brother lowered her onto the grass and hung over her. He continued to savor her lips. He pinned his Sister to the ground, shamelessly pressing his heated groin into her abdomen. He burned with excitement. She burned with shame.

“I want more... I want us to get closer...” he whispered between the kisses, that he poured all over her face and neck. His mouth descended to the slit of her dress and made its way to her solar plexus. He grabbed her under the waist, forcing her to arch her back.

“We... can`not be`closer... darling...” she gasped for air convulsively, becoming breathless due to his assault.

“We can. We can do everything we want. Everything you can imagine **is** possible,” the Son hovered over her, looking into her eyes through the pain.

“This is not right. We shouldn't...” The Sister looked away, blushing.

“We are the Celestials. The entire universe is at our mercy. We are the Ones who set the rules. And we are going to set those which _we_ want!” His fingertips crawled beneath the fabric of her dress on the chest, aiming to explore her breasts. The Sister did not hinder him, giving a chance to satisfy his interest.

“Ambitions are eating you up,” she replied and inhaled sharply as his hand squeezed her breasts under the white cloth. She awed at how sensitive her skin was to his touch. She panicked and put her hands on top of his, not letting him go wild.

“Maybe. But I will not give up. I want to have everything. And first of all - you!” He cupped her breasts in his hands, inserting his legs between hers and smashing his groin into her pubis.

“Calm down, dear Brother. It’s impossible to have everything,” she replied, stroking his cheek.

“Maybe. Maybe I won't get _all_ that I want. But you, _**y**_ _ **ou** _ will be mine!” His eyes flashed bright crimson, and he attached her reddened lips again. The Sister moaned in protest, but her noises were quenched by his lustful kiss. He ignored her resistance and continued to lick and suck her sweet lips and play with her breasts.  
He pulled her hand to his groin.

“Feel me... Touch me... I need it!”

And she could not refuse him. She let her hand to be pulled into his pants and squeezed by his massive palm around his throbbing manhood. Soon, he growled and shook from the forbidden pleasure, his semen gushing into her hand. She shut her eyes and endured the occurrence quietly.

After a wave of ecstasy, a wave of obliteration overtook the Brother. He fell on the ground nearly unconscious, barely breathing, and forgot himself in a sweet doze under a canopy of an age-old tree.

The Sister left as soon as she could.

She ran away confused and ashamed.  
  
  
  
After the incident in the forest, she no longer came to greet him at sunrise neither to wish him well at the sunset. She could not accept the changes he had crushed on them. She was not ready for such a change of roles nor for his passionate, burning love...


	7. A Friend

The Father had noticed changes that occurred with the Daughter. Suspecting that her strange behavior was related to issues with the Son, he has sent him away from Mortis to check the fortifications of Abeloth's prison and build new, stronger ones. He hoped that a temporary separation of twins would improve the atmosphere in the family. But instead of the desired benefit, it caused only harm – the Daughter became depressed and ill. Sunny days became exceptional on Mortis. Seeing her miserable condition, the Father summoned her for talk.  
  
She stood before him pale and exhausted. Her eyes were no longer sparkling, her hair was no longer shimmering, not even the slightest blush was seen on her face. She greeted him quietly and bowed her head.  
  
“My dear Daughter, why are you sad? What worries you so deeply?” Asked the Father sympathetically.  
  
“I am worried about my Brother. It is his first time to go on the assignment alone. Why didn't you send us together?”  
  
“It seemed to me that you have argued. I punished him and sent him away. He needs some time alone, to think and reconsider his inappropriate behavior,” the Father explained impartially.  
  
“No, Father. We did not argue. As you know, our views are different. Our relationship has not changed, everything between us remains as usual: we disagree, then we make it up, then quarrel again…”  
  
“I know. It has also not escaped my notice, that you are changing and becoming different. Your disputes and quarrels are increasingly affecting the balance in the universe. You two need to find _harmony_.”  
  
“How? How can one find harmony with chaos like he is?!” The Daughter threw up her hands in despair.  
  
“By practicing patience and prudence,” the Father reminded her of a simple verity.  
  
“Dear Father, you are speaking as if you do not know your Son...” The Daughter lowered her head again. The Father fell silent, studying her energy and catching her thoughts.  
  
“You miss him a lot, do you?” He asked in a warmer tone.  
  
“Of course I miss my Brother! I have no one to talk to. I am all alone most of the time...” the Daughter complained.  
  
The Father realized that the long separation would not do good for the twins and decided to reduce Son's exile from a thousand to two hundred years.  
  
“Walk with me in the garden?” Suggested the Father.  
  
“Of course,” the Daughter said sadly and followed him into the garden that was blossoming near his castle.  
  
  
  
  
The Father stroked his beards as he calmly walked under the blooming trees. He thought about how to relieve the Daughter’s sadness and make her life on Mortis bearable without her Brother around.  
  
The idea came to him spontaneously. He lifted an oval stone from the ground and levitated it into the Daughter's hands. She looked at him surprised, squeezing a cold piece of matter in her palms.  
  
“Look and attain, child,” said the Father and laid his hand on the stone. At first, the stone changed its structure, becoming polished. Then, it became lighter and changed shape from oval to egg.  
  
“Father? How did you do this?!” Awed the Daughter, fascinated by the miracle. She twirled the egg in her hands. It was warm and evidently bore life.  
  
“I used my willpower and your light energy and breathed them into the lifeless matter, thus inducing life. It's not that hard, as you see. You will also be able to bestow life, with time...”

“Would I be able to do so?” she asked uncertainly.  
  
“Well, not quite the way _I do_ , but yes,” the Father muttered, “You were created to give and support life. Remember this.”  
  
With this, he finished the lesson and went ahead, leaving the Daughter alone in the garden with an egg in her hands.  
  
  


  
  
The Daughter carried the egg to her monastery.  
  
There, she warmed it with her life-giving energy. Soon, a fluffy creature emerged from it - a tiny white chick. It was cute and funny, but had poor eyesight and could not fly yet. The Daughter hand-fed it, taught it to peck grains and took good care of it.  
  
When the chick grew up, it turned into a female convor. The Daughter named her Mo'Raí, which meant 'my friend' in the ancient language of the Celestials.  
  
The Daughter brought her up and taught her to fly. Morai fled happily across Mortis’ sky with her caregiver, who was a gorgeous griffin in the flight.  
  
Bottomless sadness and illness were no longer torturing the Daughter since she had the company of cute convor. But the longing for Brother did not pass. Despite frequent meetings with Father and Morai being around, she missed her Brother greatly. She worried about him more and more every day. No living being in the universe could possibly replace him - her dearest, closest, and beloved one... The one, who infinitely trusted her, and whom she avoided because of her fears and prejudices. She tried to let go of her fears and hoped that in separation the Son would change and she would no longer need to hide from him.  
  
She was looking forward to his return, anticipating the joy of their reunion. 


	8. Lies and Deceptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (!) Warnings (!) Rating >> E (NC-17). Implied/interpreted twincest.

The light of dawn has not yet touched the skyline when the Sister woke up and exited her abode. She sensed her Brother's approaching return.

Soon, his chaotic energy overwhelmed Mortis and reached her, transpassing her mind and soul. He was thinking about her. _Only_ about her, and she could feel it. He was coming fast like a tornado, rushing through space, inevitably minimizing the distance between them.  
  
The Sister was trembling, anticipating how the eagerly awaited meeting will go. However, she was trembling not only from the expectation. The Brother had become _different_. Masculine, warrior energy was emanating from him. The Sister foresaw such a change and wondered nervously what their relationship would look like from now on.

The sky became gilded by the first rays of sunrise when she saw his silhouette in the golden height. She immediately noticed that he became larger, even massive. His wings were pitch-black, his claws were longer, his jaws – densely fanged. The Sister recoiled involuntarily when he slowed down abruptly and landed in front of her. Her hair was blown back by the swirls of air. The Fanged God folded his huge wings and turned into a humanoid. He looked taller as compared to their last meeting. His shoulders become broader, his arms – much more muscular, his cheekbones sharpened. He became stronger and matured during two hundred years of hard work with the matter of the universe.

They stood opposite each other for a while, breathless and speechless. Neither he nor she had yet figured out what to say or do. An invisible abyss seemed to form between them due to long separation. They felt not as closest in the universe twins, the Brother & the Sister, but someone _else_.

The Brother dared to take a tiny step forward first. The Sister could not keep distancing any longer and rushed into his arms. He caught her in his massive hands, as if she was weightless, lifted her into the air, and circled around. The Sister hugged him too, but her embrace was not half as strong as his. He became _stronger_ than her.  
He then lowered her and looked into her face. He was drugged by their closeness and found it hard to voice his feelings...

“I’ve missed you!” She broke the awkward silence, framing his face with thin palms.

“I missed you too,” he mirrored her words and pressed his lips to her palm, almost kissing it.

“Dear, look at you! You have matured! It’s amazing how strong and tough you have become,” she stroked his muscular neck, shoulders, and arms.

“And you have become even more beautiful... Although, also thinner and paler,” the Brother traced her white cheeks with knuckles, “Why is that?”

“I could not find peace without you. I did not feel well in your absence, alone.”

“Dear Sister,” he hugged her again, more tenderly, accounting for her fragility and weakness, “I shall blame myself for this. Forgive me, darling, for the partition.”

“I forgive you for everything. For _everything_. Let us have a moment without sorrow.”

“Agreed.”

They stood, embracing each other tenderly for a long time. The Sister stroked his sculpted body, marveling at how much he had changed since their last embrace. The Brother squeezed her slender figure in his hands, also awing at how fragile and sensual she had become. She was caressing him with her hands so gently – he began to forget himself... But he pulled himself together and waved the bliss off. The consequences of his former misdemeanor were unbearable. He had almost gone mad in separation, but what he was experiencing _right now_ was even more exasperating. He pulled away from the Sister while he still could.

“I have something for you,” he smiled slightly and took out something luminous from his pocket. He clenched it in his fist. The Sister looked at him with interest.

“What is it?” She asked.

“Take it and enclose it in your palm. I cannot look at it. Open your palm behind my back.”

“As you say.” The Sister accepted what the Brother gave her, clutching the object in her hand. She stood close to him and stretched her arm out so that her palm was behind his back.

When she opened her palm, the blinding light that this object exuded hit her eyes. It was bright even for her. She squinted. As she got used to the pervasive radiation, she recognized that a crystal was the source of it. It shone with a dazzling multicolored light. Moreover, this crystal had the Force within it. It steamed from its core along with light, interwinding with her Force essence.

“This gem is beautiful! Where does it come from?”

“It is a part of the planet, which consists of a rare material called kyber. This material conducts the Force through, directs it, focuses it."

The Sister felt the Force concentrating in her hand indeed.

“Also, it sings in the Force. If we tune on, we may hear it,” the Brother said, glancing at her from an angle. She looked divine in the glow of the kyber.

“I can hear its echoes...” the Sister swung the crystal in her palm, admiring it. Her energy came into consonance with the vibrations of the crystal.

They listened to the call of the crystal, and it sang. The melody rang through space, penetrating every corner of Mortis. The kyber’s song was mesmerizing, smooth, somewhat sad.

“I have never heard anything alike. It sings in a special way in your hands!” Whispered the Brother.

“This is a tune of my love... for you.”

“It is beautiful... Just like you are...” the Brother looked at the colorful light leaks dancing over her face and glittering her eyes. Her astonishing beauty blinded him. Her smile melted his heart.

The Brother closed his eyes and bent down towards her pale-pink lips. He did not dare to kiss her for a moment. The Sister did not shy away and leaned forward. Then he kissed her. He touched her soft lips with his, smoothly and gently, afraid to faze her away. The Sister breathed noisily, hugging him warm-heartedly. She pressed her lips against his. As soon as she opened her mouth, aiming to deepen the kiss, the Brother pulled away from her and stepped back quickly.

“I... I cannot. I am not able to withstand this.”

“What..?”

She had no chance to finish her question. The Brother ran away. He soared into the sky and flew off to his citadel.

-`+´-

The emotions that he had been extinguishing during the long exile, were reignited. They began to burn, ignited by her touch, and dispersed like a wildfire across his soul. They were incinerating all the barriers he had built and self-convictions he had mastered. He had _almost_ succeeded in convincing himself that he can control his _outbursts_ with his sister; that he can secretly self-satiate instead of touching her. But all that was one big hypocrisy, the most desperate and silly self-deception he had ever instilled into his head.

He realized it as soon as he saw her today. All that he longed for when seeing her, was to jump on her and kiss her until white nothingness overtakes his sight; to squeeze her in an embrace, to be with her, to taste her lips and body; take her... But he restrained himself. He could not afford another carelessness that would eventually lead to the separation and the deplorable state of the Sister. For the latter, he could not forgive himself. And the Father.

_The Father is the root of all our problems and suffering!_

The Son wished the old man to weaken and die! He was ready to harass him deliberately so that he wears out sooner from the attempts to maintain _the Balance,_ which nobody needed anyway.

Anger and indignation filled him, unsettling his spirit, and agitating his mind. A terrible storm unfolded around his citadel. Under the thunder rolls and lightning strikes, the Brother howled-cried with rage, destroying everything he came across.

He could not find where to put himself after he had paced down. He darted from corner to corner among the debris, failing to regain self-control. All he wanted, all he needed was to see his Sister again, to fall into her arms, to feel her warmth, to fall in love, to dissolve and forget himself in it.

He was cursed; sick with obsession; ill from life-long longing; tormented by the irresistible call of flesh, that was stronger than ever before. He could not resist these crushing feelings. He flew out of his tower and surged to the Sister, right in the middle of the day. He did not care what the Father would say or do. He was the strongest in the family currently, thus he _would be able_ to resist the old man, unlike the attraction to the Sister and desire for her.

-`+´-

*

Despite the blinding light of the day, he found his Sister quickly. She was in the mountains, at a waterfall.

Flying above the lagoon, he saw her figure. It was calmly swaying on the water. Her aquamarine hair spread on the surface like algae, forming an areola around her. Her skin gleamed with moisture, looking pearlescent.

He landed on the stony shore. She noticed him and stopped floating, lowering her feet to the bottom to stand. Once up, she covered her breast with her hands. The pool was shallow, the water was covering her body only up to the waist.

 _Don't be shy, don’t hide your beauty from me. You are the most beautiful being in the world! Why are you so beautiful!?_ The Brother looked at her numbly and headed towards her, not feeling his feet underneath him, stepping forward on a pure instinct.

“Brother?!” She was surprised by his sudden appearance and animalistic gaze.

He did not answer and stepped into the water. He took off his outer garments when he was hip-deep in the lagoon. He did not notice how the water consumed him up to his waist. All he saw was a bright light. Her light.

“Dear, what are you doing?” The Sister sounded concerned. The Brother was acting awkward. 

“I am coming to you. I want you.”

"Haven't you suffered enough? Our separation was too short for you?!” The Sister exclaimed desperately and began retreating to the waterfall.

“I am ready to endure _any_ suffering for a moment with you,” he was cutting through light and water, resolutely moving towards her.

“Brother...” she realized the inevitability of the upcoming and stopped. She reached the seething ridge of the waterfall. It seemed, there was nowhere to hide, and it felt needless to do so.

“Don't call me that,” Brother said seriously, approaching.

“But,”

“My love,” he said, coming close to her, “That's it,” he took her wrists and pulled down them, uncovering her breasts.

Her ideal forms, framed by her wet hair, were revealed to his gaze in all their glory. She looked at him, shivering, looking timid. He looked at her through the haze of light, eyes gleaming with lust.

“Darling, we cannot go on like this. Let's stop before it's too late!”

The Son froze for a moment, asking her:

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Then mark my words - we can do _anything_. Absolutely _everything_. I want freedom for us. I want to love you! I know you want it too...”

He drew the Sister closer and initiated a kiss. She gave in. He led her under the waterfall. Moving the streams of water aside with the Force, he dragged her under the rock, into the cave behind the waterfall. She did not resist, surrendering to the kiss and his impulse completely.

The Brother wielded the water to pour from the cliff double-force. The water formed an impenetrable wall behind him, crushing into the rocky pool with a loud buzz. The Sister hooked on his shoulders, sliding her wet hands across his cold skin, barely breathing between fierce kisses. He held her by the waist and led her into the darkness of the cave.

They reached the sandy crust under the arch of the cave. Algae and small stones tangled under their feet. The Sister slipped on one mossy stone, nearly falling. The Brother held her up, but only for the sake of putting her down on the wet sand himself.

In the murk of the cave, he saw the Sister plainly: she was amazed by his actions, but could not resist the magnetism between them or push him away. Just like he could not resist the desire that overtook him. He looked at her as if she was his prey, as if he was ready to consume her. He kissed her lips, cheeks, and breasts, squeezed her waist and hips. The Sister was breathing superficially and leaning to him, overwhelmed by the passion of his caresses. When his mouth caressed her breasts, she gasped. When his hand explored her crotch, she involuntarily moaned.

There, in the dusk of the cave, on the wet crust, he took her. After swinging his wet pants off, and covering her mouth with his palm, thus making her soundless, he penetrated her virgin body. Tears rolled down her temples due to the pain that accompanied the penetration of a virgin bosom by his huge manhood. Her essence streamed onto the sand and mixed with water. She moaned into his palm in pain. He moaned into her neck in pleasure.

He entered her over and over again. More passionately and harshly each time, increasing the rhythm of the frictions. He went on until he reached the peak of pleasure. Then, along with an inhuman roar, the seed spewed out of him and filled her insides, overfilling the womb, flowing out and mixing with her essence and water.

The Sister saw sparks in the back of her eyes. She did not feel herself since the sharp pain was so intense. She felt drained and exhausted as never before.

The Brother saw the world brighter than ever. He felt alive. Complete. Almighty.

After the discharge, he fell onto her shuddering frame. He did not want to stop yet, and kept moving inside her at a low pace, enjoying the heat of her bosom over him. He relieved her mouth from suppression of his palm, and leaned against it, sliding his tongue inside it. His hands gripped her limp body savagely. He did not notice tears gushing down her wet skin. She shuddered, sobbing, while he flinched from pleasure at each spasm of her bosom around his length.

They were not able to continue the act - the Father’s call rolled in their heads.

The Brother froze when he realized that their venture came to a forced end. The Sister turned pale and fidgeted, trying to get out from underneath his body. In vain.

“What are we going to do?” Asked the Brother, releasing her reluctantly. It was _not enough_ for him. _Not enough_ of her. _Not enough_ time to enjoy himself. It all ended too quickly and askew for him to feel real satisfaction.

“What choice do we have? We must get out of here and appear before the Father in a proper shape,” the Sister answered, getting up. The sticky seed poured down her legs.

“What are you saying?! We have unlimited power! We can go and finish the old man off, and get out of here!” He argued, jumping to his feet.

“No! You won’t do this!”

“Why not?”

“I won’t let you. You have already crossed all the boundaries today! I am beginning to think that you are losing your mind!” Exclaimed the Sister, taking off to the shore.

The Brother snuffled in disagreement but followed her.

The waters of the river washed the traces of sin off their bodies. But the water could not wash away the _consequences_ of it.

They did not look at each other while silently dressing up on the shore. They dried the water off their outfits and bodies and rushed to meet the Father.

-`+´-

The Brother mobilized all his willpower to look serene in front of the Father. The Sister did the same. She showed no sign of what had happened, keeping calm and composed. The Father greeted the Son and congratulated him on his first successful mission alone. Next, he addressed the Daughter:

“It seems something has shaken your spirit, my dear. What happened?”

“I am endlessly glad to see my Brother. My spirit is seething because of this.”

“What about your body - you are in pain. Why?”

The Son's heart sank. His faith was in the hands of his Sister now.

“Don’t worry, Father. It’s because, while Brother and I were in the mountains, playing pursuit, I’ve cut my leg on a snag while running away from him,” the Sister lifted the hem of her dress to show a hitherto-non-existent cut above the ankle.

The Son was taken aback by her answer. She had never lied to the Father before.  
 _But will the old man believe into this lie, trusting his daughter’s words unconditionally, or will he sense the deception?  
_ The Son acted for the sake of strengthening the delusion so that the old man would not wish to dig into the matter:

“Forgive me, Sister. I must not have initiated such a wild game. Father, let me take her pain away as redemption for my mishap,” he spoke up.

“You have my permission,” the Father nodded, outwardly believing their words.

The Son knelt down in front of the Daughter and stretched out his hands to surround the wound on her leg. He did not dare to touch her or look into her eyes in front of the Father, and absorbed _all_ her pain. He instantly felt ill. The pain he had inflicted on her passed on to him. He realized how ruthlessly he had wounded her, how harshly he treated her tender body... He did not hide his shame, hanging his head guiltily, bowing before her. The Sister exhaled in relief as the pain subsided. The Brother gritted his teeth from the ache that filled his veins.  
When he stepped back from her, Father continued to convey:

“I feel global changes are going to occur soon. I predict that our existence will change significantly. The future is obscure, I cannot say what exactly will happen, but I want you to be vigilant and maintain _Harmony_ between you and in the Force. Be prudent. Especially, my Son, it concerns you!”

“I understand, Father,” he muttered, teeth clenched due to painful spasms in his body.

“And you, Daughter, take care of the Brother. We cannot allow strife within the family at such troubling times.”

“As you wish, Father,” she bowed, obeying.

Having articulated the importance of _Harmony_ and _Balance_ for the umpteenth time, the Father finally discharged them. The children left him quietly, with no chatter. It seemed to him that they did not pay attention to his wisdom this time, being preoccupied only by each other.

Heavy feelings overtook the old sage. He realized that his kids hid something from him; that something much more serious than a ‘cut on a snag’ occurred with the Daughter in the mountains. But he did not want to stir up a conflict immediately upon Son’s return.

He assured himself that his children need more time to re-acclimatize with one another after separation and to find harmony among and within themselves. He retired to his quarter in heavy thoughts. He needed a good rest - he was becoming old and worn out.


	9. The Gift of Life

  
The Son and the Daughter left Father's fortress once he finished passing his wisdom to them. The Daughter went to the garden. The Son did not dare to follow her. He kept creeping in the shadows of the fortress vaults, watching the Sister from afar. They communicated silently:

“ _You did not tell him the truth about us…_ ”  
  
“ _Our Father is old and weak. It is not worth to distress him._ ”  
  
The Son grinned maliciously - that was exactly what he wished! However, the Sister took up a mission to protect the old man. Gratitude for not giving up the truth about today’s events outweighed his villain ambitions. Still, the Son was sure they no longer needed the old man. But the moment was not right to argue about this. He switched his attention to his sister, wincing from the pain he had accepted to endure for her:  
  
“ _How are you? I didn't know it would be so hurtful for you_.”  
  
The Daughter did not answer. She did not know this either. More precisely – she did not realize that the Son could ever cause her _such_ pain. She imagined that what they had done should have been pleasant and enjoyable. Unfortunately, she didn’t feel anything but anxiety and self-pity.  
Worry seethed inside her more vigorously when she passed under the very same trees where the Father had told her long ago: "... _you will be able to gift life... you were created to give and support life_..."  
The Daughter halted, realizing that they had committed the irreversible. She slid her hand down the belly, listening to the sensations. She felt nothing special {yet}, and moved on.  
  
“ _You are unaware of many things,_ ” she forged the Brother, who did not regret neither felt preoccupied with the consequences of the deed.   
  
“ _Then enlighten me. I want to know everything!_ ”  
  
“ _You are aiming at the impossible – ‘to know everything’! Do you want to become like Abeloth?_ ”  
  
“ _That's not what I meant. I mean - everything you know. Everything about you._ ”  
  
The Daughter did not answer again as she continued her smooth path through the garden. She gazed around, looking for Morai. Her friend did not show up since the return of the Son. The Daughter was not surprised. His Energy of Chaos could have scared the convor away.

"Had the Father ever spoken to you about our real Mother?" Asked the Daughter when they about to exit the Father's domain. By that time, the sun had already hidden beyond the mountains, and the Brother approached her.  
  
“No,” he was taken aback by a strange question. 

“Why? What do you think?” The Daughter continued her cunning line.

“I don’t know.” 

“And I have a theory,” she looked up into the darkening sky, eyes sad and glittering.  
  
The sunset swept over the dome of Mortis. The Daughter exhaled and let go of this doomy day. The night came swiftly and was incredibly dark and cold.

“Which is..?” The Son looked at her, not comprehending why she is speaking riddles.

“Maybe he behaved with her just like you did with me. And she rejected him,” the Sister finally answered and faced the Brother.

“Why are you saying this? You won't reject me, would you?” He approached her, stretching his arms out to catch her hands in his and pull closer, into a hug. But the Sister recoiled from him, almost jumping back. He stopped, giving up on the attempts to get closer.

“What I wanted to pay attention to is - you have filled me with your seed. It is inside me right now. Do you understand what this means?”

Brother's eyes widened, flashing madly in the growing darkness. He understood why she had started the conversation about their parents.  
Mother.   
Motherhood.   
The gift of life. She was created to gift Life! And he - to take it away.  
Without hesitation, the Brother suggested:

"So, let's deal with it right now. I can end the life that we've spawned."

"Never! I will not let you do this," the Sister instinctively opposed his heartless offer, stepping further away from him, as if from a threat.

"But if we do not do this, then... Then the Father will find out and..." The Son got perplexed. He had no idea what to do now. Taking life away was not a skill he could use without thinking twice. He wasn't even sure he is capable of it. Especially when it concerned the life created by him and his Sister. The fate of their offspring - the legacy of the Celestials - was being decided.

"Then let it be! Let him see your true face!" Said the Sister, and rushed away.

"Sister!?" He yelled into the increasing space between them. She did not turn around, flying fast into the height. " _I just wanted to help!_ "

" _Good night, Brother. I will deal with it on my own!_ " She answered from the haze of the young night.

He could not find what to answer and ran in the opposite direction, in mixed-up thoughts and feelings. He merged with the freezing darkness of the night.


	10. Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned

The Daughter arrived at her chambers late at night. She felt cold and exhausted. She was a little nauseous and her sight threatened to go black any time. Gladly, it was light in her chambers - the kyber stone that her Brother gifted shone brightly in the darkness, scattering the iridescent reflections across the vaults and walls. Looking at its glare, the Daughter recollected all the nice moments with the Brother:

_When they were kids, the Son was afraid to go out during the day. He thought he would burn alive in the sunlight. The Father and nanny could not persuade him it’s not true – he’s never left the castle and stayed away from the light. His skin has lost its pigment, and his vision adapted to the darkness. He went out into the sunlight with the Daughter for the first time, because she promised that she would shade him from the sun's rays, thus, he would not get burned.  
 **He believed her.**  
They went out at sunset. The Son squinted and huddled close to the Daughter, while she confidently led him forward. She talked to him and gradually moved farther and farther away until the rays of the sunset bathed him from head to toe. He opened one eye and froze, lost and scared. Seeing his embarrassment, the Daughter hugged him, assuring, that there is nothing to fear, when she is with him, that she will always guard and take care of him. He promised her the same.  
 **She believed his words.**_

_As they grew up, their Homeworld came to an end. They were forced to take refuge on Mortis. Her Brother had always been by her side during difficult times. He guarded her chambers at night for several years, because the Daughter could not fall asleep in a new place, feeling insecure. The world their Father had created did not become home for her for a long time. It became her Home only when the Brother took her out, to explore its expanse. They traveled to the mountains and through the forests, plains, and deserts. They bathed together in the lakes and chased each other under the Mortis’ sky at sunrise and sunset. The Brother assured that they would always be together and would not part for more than a day.  
Of course, **she believed him.**_

_She remembered their first embrace that expressed more than a regular hug of Brother and Sister._

_She recalled **his** first kiss. Dominating and demanding, wet and hot. She revoked how she got taken aback then by his pressure, that she could not even resist it._

_The Daughter looked back at **their** first kiss in the forest. She was so sure then that the Brother loved her deeply. She thought that by getting closer, they would acquire Harmony... _

So they’ve gotten intimate... And found themselves as far from Harmony as never before.

For the first time in her life, the Daughter did not know what to do. How to look at her Brother now? How to behave in front of the Father? How to inform him of their mishap? Sooner or later she would need to tell him the truth.

The world around the Daughter began spinning violently. She decided that painful experience and imbalance were driving her down and sat down on the bed. The world continued to rock. She lay down then, trying to regain the balance. In vain. She was too exhausted, thus she let the spinning lull her into sleep.

~ ¤ ~

Meanwhile, the Son rushed through the dark forest to the clearing where they first became intimate. He lay down on the grass and stared into the sky. The stars he observed from Mortis beckoned him. He wanted to conquer all the worlds that revolve around them. He wanted a great future for himself and his Sister, but she did not want to leave their golden cage created by the Father.

The only way out was via eliminating the Father. The Son did not dare to confront the old man alone. To overthrow the most powerful of all living Celestials, some help was needed. Sadly, no help would come from the Sister. But he had hope now, that their descendants would help him. It was only required to hide the fact of conception from the Father and hide the twins until they get stronger. Then, the Son will summon them, and together they will get rid of the old man.  
  
Rejoicing at his brilliant idea, the Son sprawled on the grass imposingly, anticipating an upcoming elimination of his main obstacle - the Father - on the way to their freedom.

~ ¤ ~ 

The oldest Celestial was meditating in his cell. The deed that his children had committed was not revealed to him. But he realized that they were no longer as loyal to him as before. He knew that the Son was violating the rules, and the Daughter was not stringent enough to keep him in check.  
  
Visions of disturbances in the Galaxy visited the Father. He realized that as with the participation of the Celestials and also without it, the universe is still far from the state of Harmony. The imbalance was so prominent at the moment that it made the Father frown. Something in the Force dimension was askew. _Very much_ askew.  
  
Getting concerned, he terminated the meditation and summoned the Daughter to him. Her presence soothed and delighted him. He needed it right now.  
  


~ ¤ ~  
  


“My dear Daughter, tell me, what do you feel about the Force currently? I feel a great disturbance and imbalance. I want to make sure that my senile mind does not deceive me,” the Father spoke to the Daughter when she arrived at his palace.  
  
“No, Father, your great mind does not deceive you. The Force on Mortis and beyond is restless and sheeting.”  
  
“Does **this** bother you the most, honey? Or why are being so anxious?”  
  
“Father,” the Daughter realized that it is inexpedient to hide the truth from the Father. Moreover, it was impossible to hide such truth for long, so she spoke, “I have to tell you something.”  
  
“You can tell me anything. What happened? Explain to me. I will try to help you.”  
  
“I... We... The Brother... He... Me,” the Daughter was embarrassed and could not find the right words to describe the case.  
  
The Father became extremely alert and waited for her revelation with a mask of external calmness on his face, while the rocks were crumbling and the sky was falling inside him. He already understood what the Daughter wanted to tell. He had seen such a reaction before. He had been in the same situation himself once. He knew that doom is upon them, but waited for the Daughter to compose herself and speak up.

“The Brother and I have done the irreversible. We... We’ve conceived the offspring.”  
  
The Father exhaled heavily and closed his eyes. As he thought, the Son had committed the ruthless treachery, without his permission, and not at the right time. He immediately reproached himself for inattention to the young Celestials – while stargazing, he did not pay enough attention to the reality right in front of him. He was studying the space, looked after many worlds and creatures that inhabited them, but failed to look after his own children properly.

“My beloved Daughter, I feel so guilty for this...”  
  
“No, Father. The fault is all mine!”  
  
“In fact, it’s our common fault. Mine - that I did not tell you about the procreation of the Celestials in time. Son’s - in that he had disobeyed my rules. And yours... You dear, are too soft with the Son and too kind-hearted.”  
  
“But I can't behave otherwise. I love him. I cannot avoid or push him away. We are drawn to each other. This attraction is irresistible. I thought that by becoming close, we would find Harmony. But I was wrong. Forgive me, Father...”  
  
“Darling, you _could_ acquire Harmony if the coition would be done at the right time and under the right circumstances. The current cycle is the most unfavorable and the circumstances are not right. Moreover, you and Son are too young yet to raise offspring. I noticed that you began to be drawn to each other, but I could not imagine that the intercourse would occur so soon.”  
  
“What shall we do now, Father?”  
  
The old man had to weigh a decision. The situation was very delicate. Taking the nascent life of the Celestials was not an easy deed. The Father could have performed it, but he did not know of the consequences and how it would affect him. Also, he was too old for such serious manipulation with the Force.  
  
 _Let the Son do it? - But he won’t agree, may rebel, and we will be sucked into a conflict for many years._  
 _Allow the Celestials to be born? - But now is not the time. The Force is in imbalance. There is a disorder in the Galaxy... And the Daughter is way too young._  
 _Plunge Daughter into a long deep sleep? – Surely, the Son won’t accept it and will wake her up._

“I am thinking, dear. Considering, what is best to do. Come closer. I wish to make sure you have two incipients, as it should be.”

The Daughter approached him and the Father touched her belly. To his great surprise, he did not sense a pair of rudimentary Celestials inside her, as it should have been, but only **one**. **A mutant** in whom the contradictions concentrated: Darkness and Light in one knot of the Force. The Father realized that this creature should not be born on Mortis and cannot become their heir. Given the nature of the mutation, the Father judged that the mutant would not live long – contradictions will destroy him. He sought of sending him to the world of people, whose life span was negligible, to guarantee his short-termed existence.

“I have an idea regarding this embryo.”

“An embryo? Only **one**?!” The Daughter was in awe. Celestials had always come in couples. They remained bound, or even merged, after nascence, but later on, would split into two entities, usually with opposite qualities. “But... How is this possible?!”  
  
“This had never happened in my memory. I'm sure this is a sign. A sign that our kind is over. We have outlived our usefulness.”

The Daughter became sad. Tears glistened in her bright eyes. The Father felt sad too and did not wish to see his Daughter in such a state, however, the reality was bitter.  
  
“It is for the best if this descendant won’t live long. I will therefore transfer him from your body into the body of a human female. I will choose the one that loves and wants kids, and lives in some Force-forgotten place. Like so, we will have a guarantee that this creature won’t develop his potential and will live a life as a simple human being. He will die in less than a fifty cycles and merge with the Force, thereby restoring the balance.”

“Father, are you sure that this will work out?”

“It will, if the major condition is kept: your Brother must **never** find out about the fate of this child. **Never ever**. Under no pretext, you may tell him what we have decided to do.”

“I understand.”  
  
“Tell him that I have terminated the conception and prohibited you to reproduce.”

“I will.”

“Now, sit, please. Let's commit the transfer,” ordered the Father and the Daughter obeyed, heart heavy and soul crying.

The Father began the transfer ritual. He focused all the Force of Mortis into his will, bent the matter of the universe, and transgressed the embryo from Daughter’s body into the womb of a simple woman, from one inconspicuous sandy planet heated by the two suns, at the outskirts of the Galaxy. The woman was kind and nice, but childless to her great misfortune. Having planted the embryo in her, the Father made him a boy, wishing that his birth will please the lonely lady, and once he grows up, he will become her support and satisfaction.  
  
After completing the ritual, the Father wilted. He released the Daughter in peace. He felt powerless and drained. He had no strength left even for punishing the Son. He decided to postpone all his activities for later and laid down to rest.


	11. The Confession

Late at night, a rustle echoed throughout the Daughter’s chambers. She was not deep asleep thus this suspicious sound alerted her instantly. She had realized who made it before opening her eyes.

Her brother, her lover, her second essence – the Son – was lurking behind her door.

When she opened the door to let him in, he nearly fell onto her from the darkness of the corridor. He could hardly stand on his feet, could not keep his head straight, and swayed from left to right like doped.  
  
“Sister... I need your help,” he croaked, broken and shaken, and gusted into her chambers.  
  
“Dear! What happened?!” She caught him, offering her shoulders for support, and looked him over worriedly.  
  
“The Father…” the Son wheezed and dropped his head on her shoulder.

He leaned against her, trying not to put all his weight on her fragile figure, but his legs were failing to keep him upright. The Daughter endured his weight. She sensed that he was in a fever and led him to the bed.  
  
“Lie down, my dear. You are not well,” she suggested, concerned.  
  
“I will be fine,” he attempted to wave her concerns, “What of you? How are _you_?”  
  
“I am good. I have resolved… _the issue_ ,” she said timidly, realizing that the Son came over not only for the cure – he wanted to know the truth.

He froze in front of her bed.  
  
“Imagine, what the _old madman_ told me?! That if I claim you ever again, he will separate us. He promised to put us into different dimensions until the end of time,” the Son exhaled and collapsed on the bed, barely breathing.  
  
The Daughter gasped. Her heart sank at such news and the miserable state of her Brother. She was speechless and unable to comprehend the Father’s intentions. She commenced reanimating the Brother.  
  
She sat down on the bed next to him and put her hands on his temples. It took almost all her strength to heal him and bring him to his senses – this time the Father's punishment was especially severe. She suspected that he had hit the Son with lightning repeatedly... And not only with lightning, she realized, horrified...

Once recovered, the Brother pulled her closer. The Sister climbed on the bed, straddled his hips, and leaned to his torso. The Brother framed her with his arms. He inhaled her scent and calmed down completely. He decided that he would rather die than exist separately from his Love. The Sister was thinking just the same at that moment.

“Sister... I am such an idiot... Forgive me for my deeds. I never wished to hurt you. I just wanted to get closer to you, to become yours, become even more meaningful for you. I don't want to live without you. You are _all_ I have.”  
  
“Darling, you are _everything_ to me. _Everything_. I love you.”  
  
She joined her lips with his. The Brother inhaled rapidly and answered tenderly to her kiss. The Sister licked his lips and sucked his tongue into her mouth gently. He caressed her mouth languidly with his in response. His palms held her around the waist softly. She huddled on him, breathing noisily, swallowing the bitter tears - she loved a monster and this monster was dearest to her despite all cons.

They knew they are doomed and nothing could prevent this. But they kept going. They enjoyed the kiss, bathing in its tenderness for a long time.  
  
Having satisfied each other’s craving for caress, they lay down in embrace on the bed. The Brother was stroking the Sister's breast and belly through the fabric of the nightgown. She did not mind.  
He spoke up after a while:

“I wonder for what am I going to blame myself for longer: for the pain that I caused you, or for the deaths of the unborn Celestials…”

The Sister tensed. She sought it was unfair to hide the truth from her beloved Brother and unveiled a part of it:

“There were no twin Celestials. There was only one, a singlet.”

The Son froze, halting all his movements. He couldn't believe what he just heard – one sole Celestial nascent – this was a miracle! He was convinced it happened for a great reason, that his descendant would have become great. The Greatest. The One!

“I didn’t know such a thing may occur. Imagine, how powerful he would have become! Stronger than either of us for sure!”

“It is not meant to be,” the Sister said quietly, suppressing the tears again.

“Tell me, what have you done to it?” The Brother hovered over her, looking into her eyes expectantly.

“I must not tell you,” said the Sister and looked away.

“You didn't kill him. I know. You are not capable of such cruelty,” he put his hand on her cheek and rubbed her soft skin with a thumb.

The Sister was silent, breathing hard. The Brother pinned her to the bed and asked again, tone more severe:

“Confess! I need to know. I have _every right_ to know!”

“The Father does not think so,” the Sister retorted softly, looking into his eyes this time.

“I don’t want to hear about the _old freak_. I want to know what had become of our creation!” He demanded.

After a momentary doubt, the Sister broke the vow and confessed:

“It is safe. Far away from here. We shall never see him,” she said sadly and stretched her arms out to hug her Lover.

“We will see to that,” the Brother hissed, suspecting that the Father had helped the Daughter to transpose the embryo into another creature who was going to bear it. He was determined to find his descendant and reunite him with the family. However, he did not intend to discuss this with the Sister since she was on the Father’s side in this matter, thus, not with him.

He pressed his body into hers and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He brushed against her body lustfully. She whimpered and shifted in response, eliciting his inevitable reaction.

He folded her nightgown, lifting it up her legs skillfully, and stroked her naked hips and belly. The Sister did not flinch, surrendering to his hands. He fondled her between her legs and cupped her breasts, pouring kisses on her face and neck. She wriggled beneath him and caressed his most sacred parts, where he desired her touch the most.  
  
They fell in love that night, neglecting the Father's warnings and prohibitions. They were forgetting themselves, grief, and sadness in each other's arms. The Sister experienced the true pleasure of the intimacy that night. The Brother spilled his semen on her body and on the crumpled bed sheets several times.

Before falling asleep in a loving embrace, they agreed that if this night becomes their last together, they will always remember it, and will love each other until the end of time, no matter what.

  
*


End file.
